Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 106
と デッキのヨハン | romaji = Jūdai to Hōgyokujū Dekki no Yohan | japanese translated = Judai and Johan of the Gem Beast Deck | episode number = 106 | japanese air date = October 11, 2006 | english air date = April 14, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop ティアドロップ | japanese ending = Sun 太陽 | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Neo-Spacian Grand Mole }} "A Jewel of a Duel: Part 1", known as "Judai and Johan of the Gem Beast Deck" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 11, 2006, and in the US on April 14, 2007. Summary A ship is on its way to dock at Duel Academy. One of the passengers, Adrian Gecko begins recording a voice journal. He states that the ship comfortable, but has only five passengers. Other than himself, there is Jim Crocodile Cook, Thelonious Viper and Axel Brodie. He says the latter two rarely leave their rooms. It cuts to Axel, who is polishing one of his cards. He returns it to his Deck and picks up his Duel Disk - which appears to double as a gun. Thelonious Viper knocks on his door, and the two discuss the fact that Adrian Gecko seems to be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Adrian states that fifth passenger is a "Ghost" and claims that he's not on the ship, despite the fact that he is listed as having boarded. At the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus is looking for Jaden. Syrus has been promoted to Obelisk Blue, which Hassleberry congratulates him for. Jaden has fallen asleep on Duel Academy's roof. He's having a dream, in which Duel Academy is placed in a vast desert. He sees a group of his friends in the sand, but they appear to have been turned to sand as well. They blow away in the wind and Jaden wakes up screaming. Jaden realizes that it was a dream as Winged Kuriboh who woke him up. Just then, another Duel Spirit appears from around the corner. A boy dressed, in what appears to be a modified Obelisk Blue uniform, rounds the corner, and the spirit runs to his shoulder. He reveals that the spirit is Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, who he has nicknamed "Ruby". Jaden is surprised that he can see Winged Kuriboh, and the boy responds that he's been able to see Duel Spirits since he was a child. The boy explains he is a transfer student and Jaden was the first person he met since arriving. Syrus and Hassleberry get to the roof and remind Jaden that the opening ceremony is about to start. He runs to follow them before he can find out his new friend's name. At the ceremony, Chancellor Sheppard announces that this year, they have invited the top student from each of Duel Academy's foreign branches to the main Academy. He announces each of their names and they come out - Adrian Gecko from East Academy, Axel Brodie from West Academy, Jim Crocodile Cook from South Academy and Jesse Anderson from North Academy. However, Jesse does not appear. Upon hearing the name, Chazz questions if it's the same Jesse Anderson that has the "Crystal Beast" cards. He reveals that years ago, his brothers had attempted to purchase those cards from Industrial Illusions as they were one-of-a-kind. He says the cards were based on Julius Caesar's attempt to create a tablet featured seven different gemstones to be used as proof of Rome's conquest of much of the world. However, the ship it was on sunk, and Maximillion Pegasus eventually created the Crystal Beasts cards upon hearing about it. In addition, the cards were not sold and instead were given to a boy who won a regional tournament. The boy that Jaden had met on the roof earlier runs into the room, stating he got lost on his way to the ceremony (In the Japanese version he explains he has no sense of direction whereas in the English version he claims it was because Duel Academy is much bigger than the school he transferred from) and reveals himself to be Jesse Anderson. Sheppard then introduces Thelonious Viper, who is a teacher at West Academy. Rather than give a speech, Viper opts to simply begin the exhibition match and reveals that he's chosen Jaden and Jesse to be the participants. Viper gives both of them some sort of wristband, that appears to attach to their wrist and seems unremovable. Viper states that the Duel will begin in one hour. Viper is next seen in the forests surrounding the Academy. He finds the lab where Wheeler had been trained and enters it. He removes a lava lamp-like object from his case, which is filled with some sort of orange liquid. Back at the ceremony, the match between Jaden and Jesse has begun. Jaden gains an early advantage, but Jesse reveals the effects of his Crystal Beasts - they remain on the field as Continuous Spell Cards after being destroyed in battle. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/2000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "O - Oversoul", "Fake Hero", and "Contact". Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Aqua Dolphin" to look at Jesse's hand and select one monster in Jesse's hand by discarding "Elemental Hero Neos". Jesse's hand contains "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle", "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", and "Tempt to the Crystal". Jaden selects "Ruby Carbuncle" and since Jaden controls "Aqua Dolphin", "Ruby Carbuncle" is destroyed and Jesse takes 500 damage (Jesse 4000 → 3500). Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since Jaden Special Summoned a monster, Jesse activates his face-down "Triggered Summon" to allow both players to Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from their hand. Jaden Special Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position while Jesse Special Summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in Defense Position. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Emerald Turtle". "Grand Mole" attacks and destroys "Cobalt Eagle". "Aqua Dolphin" attacks directly (Jesse 3500 → 2900). Since "Emerald Turtle" and "Cobalt Eagle" were destroyed while they were in the Monster Card Zone, their final effects activate, allowing Jesse to place both monsters in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Duel continues in the next episode. Trivia * Due to the duel focusing on Jaden and Jesse talking to their cards, Jaden only used Neos and the Neo-Spacians, which makes this the only duel where he only summons his Neo Space cards. * In the dub, when Jaden destroys "Ruby" from Jesse's hand, he says "That's the way the crystal crumbles"; a play on the expression "That's the way the cookie crumbles." Errors * In the dub, when Jaden activates the effect of "Aqua Dolphin", he says that a monster with 300 ATK or less will be sent to the graveyard when in fact it was 600 or less. However, the only monster that fit the requirement was "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" with 300 ATK. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.